


To Feel Again

by Lejays17



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejays17/pseuds/Lejays17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don;t need to be inspired to write while at work - it's very distracting for the job!  But this came to me on the way in to work this morning, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down.</p></blockquote>





	To Feel Again

 

 **Title:** To Feel Again

 **Fandom:** Haven

 **Characters / Pairing** : Nathan / Audrey

 **Rating:** PG (?)

  
   

_ Sight _

Colours, shapes, distance, texture, light, dark – all have become sharper, brighter, _more distinct_ since the Troubles began again. And _she_ shines even brighter than anyone else does. All gold and blue and rose and edges of dark, it’s – _she’s_ – beautiful.

_ Hearing _

I can hear people breathing two rooms over, can tell you what is moving round the woods from the small sounds of leaves rustling or soil being displaced. And with _her_ I can hear her heartbeat. Mostly it’s a soothing tha-thump, just on the edge of my hearing, but I can tell when she’s interested or excited about something, because it speeds up and gets _louder_ somehow. _He_ used to make it speed up too, but not so much since her birthday party.

_ Smell _

It’s why I like my coffee black – the smell drowns out most others. It’s all I can do some days not to gag some days with the overwhelming assault on my nose, good, bad, otherwise. But _she_ doesn’t overwhelm me, I can spend a good part of the day trying to work out exactly the combination of scents _she’s_ wearing each day, but (so far) it’s never been overwhelming. There’s a particular scent that is just _her_ – it’s lavender and vanilla and cinnamon and citrus and something that is just _her_ that I can’t quite work out.

_ Taste _

It’s very much linked to smell – sometimes I can feel the smell of something on my tongue. I can’t feel the hotness or coldness of food, but I can taste it. I wonder if _she_ tastes as good as she smells. Rosemary looked at me like she thought I was crazy when I asked if she could add lavender to the cake she was making, she already had the vanilla and cinnamon and citrus and it would have been a way to find out if _she_ tastes as good as _she_ smells, whithout me making a fool of myself.

_ Touch _

Not something that I would have thought that I would miss desperately, until I didn’t have it any more. I didn’t know how much I relied on the sense of touch to _know_ things around me until it wasn’t there any more, and I would walk into things. I would dress in the mornings, and wonder what I did the day before to get a particular bruise or cut.

But I can _feel her_! And not the ghost of remembered touches either – when I shake someone’s hand, I can tell myself that I feel the pressure of the hand, but I know that really I can’t. But with _her_ , it’s like pins-and-needles travelling from the spot _she_ touches all the way through my body. I thought I was imagining the quick pressure, the soft dampness of _her_ lips on my cheek when _she_ kissed me.

But it wasn’t my imagination, I can feel _her_ touch – no one else’s, just _hers_. And I want more…

   

**Author's Note:**

> I really don;t need to be inspired to write while at work - it's very distracting for the job!  But this came to me on the way in to work this morning, and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down.


End file.
